


One Way Ticket to...Where?

by charleybradburies



Series: Future, Present, & Past [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Airports, Community: 1_million_words, Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, F/M, Nonverbal Communication, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, Travel, Undecided Relationship(s), World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There appears to have been a mistake.</p><p>NCIS Drabble Challenge #437: Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Ticket to...Where?

“I’m sorry, sir,” the attendant sweetly beckons for Tony’s attention, “there appears to have been some mistake.”

She looks like she’s legitimately embarrassed; she _did_ seem young, and frazzled, and _he_ probably seems in a rush. 

Well, he _is_ in a rush. But the last thing this poor girl needs is some (almost) middle-aged guy yelling at her, so he tries to slow himself down.

“Oh?” he asks, trying to look with curiosity rather than frustration.

“Yes, sir: there are tickets in your name for _two_ flights this evening.”

“Two?”

“Yes, sir,” she affirms, and turns the monitor around to show him. He pushes his suitcase closer to the counter and looks at it.

His flight to Buenos Aires and…and a flight to Tel Aviv.

“Yes, there does seem to have been a mistake,” he fumbles, seeing in his peripheral vision that the attendant has an expectant look to her, and trying not to burst with his immediate flood of happiness. 

“It must be my dad. He’s getting up there, he forgets who’s Tony Senior and who’s Tony Junior all the time. Sorry about that,” he says, though he’s not really sure why he’s apologizing. She - apparently her nametag says Bonnie - gives a gentle smile of relief and turns the monitor back around.

“So, which flight are you retrieving the boarding pass for?”

“Oh, right. Kind of a…kind of an important detail, isn’t that?”

“You could say so, sir.”

He hesitates, but he knows there isn’t even a choice to make.

“Sorry, miss. Tel Aviv, please.”


End file.
